1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual-band dipole antenna, in particular to a dual-bank dipole printed antenna with simple structure, low cost and flexible operating frequency band.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of the technology, mobile electronic devices have become indispensable products for most people. As mobile electronic devices become more and more compact than before, various antennas with different sizes and functions are developed in order to conform to the requirements of various mobile electronic devices (e.g. mobile phone, notebook, etc.) and wireless transmission devices (e.g. wireless access point, wireless network card, etc.). Several kinds of antennas have been comprehensively applied to mobile electronic devices, such as the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA), the monopole antenna or the dipole antenna because these antennas have compact size, good transmission performance and can be easily installed on the inner wall of a mobile electronic device.
However, the conventional antennas still have a lot of shortcomings to be overcome. For example, as the bandwidth of most conventional antennas is narrow, the structure of the antenna will be very complicated if the antenna is applied to a wide-band system; besides, it is very hard to adjust the bandwidth of the conventional antennas according to different requirements; thus, the application of the conventional antennas is greatly limited. Moreover, the conventional antennas should be manufactured by molds and need additional assembly process, which will significantly increase the cost of the conventional antennas.
Therefore, it has been an important issue to provide an antenna with simple structure, low cost, simpler manufacturing process and easily-adjustable operating frequency band.